


all we have is here (as long as we are near)

by Penguinnie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinnie/pseuds/Penguinnie
Summary: Dahyun, Mina, and Jeongyeon, featuring their little home and chicken soup.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon/Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	all we have is here (as long as we are near)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my notes app since the first TTT episode and I just ran with it lol. Title is from Mr. Sun by Over October. I hope you enjoy reading~

Dahyun hears the bedroom door creak open even through her sleepy haze.

For a moment, she thinks it’s Jeongyeon checking up on her—maybe to reprimand her about how she's going to hurt her back, falling asleep as she reads while sitting—and she almost lets herself succumb to slumber again.

But then the bed dips. Although her eyes are still heavy, Dahyun’s mind is awake, recognizing the faint scent of jasmine permeating around the room. Then, a quiet murmur of 'I'm home.'

An arm gently circles her torso. The book on her lap is carefully removed and Dahyun slowly opens her eyes, meeting with Mina's, the older girl moving to rest her head on Dahyun's shoulder.

"Hi, Mina-unnie." Dahyun greets blearily. Softly. The smile Mina gives her is even softer, though.

"Hi, Hyunnie." Mina greets back, settling herself beside Dahyun. The sheets rustle underneath their bodies. Mina hums when she becomes comfortable, burying her head in the crook of Dahyun’s neck. Dahyun's arm automatically moves around Mina's frame to rub her shoulder lightly.

Dahyun feels the cold night breeze rushing inside their bedroom. Dahyun left the window open that afternoon when she started reading. She pulls the comforter over their bodies with as little movement as possible to not disturb Mina who was snug in her position and the older girl places a delicate kiss on her neck. Dahyun's face flushes hot, still shy with receiving Mina's sudden bursts of affection. She fights the urge to hide behind her hair, making a mental note of closing the window later to distract herself.

They stay cuddled up together in comfortable silence, neither of them having the desire to break it. Dahyun, especially, still having no idea how to broach the topic of the fight, er—pickle—earlier that morning. If Mina wanted to talk about it, that is. She doesn't want to overstep or anything. She decides to drop it, prioritising Mina's wellbeing.

"Do you want me to reheat the food? Jeongyeon-unnie cooked earlier."

Mina doesn't answer and only burrows herself deeper in Dahyun's embrace, nuzzling the younger girl's jaw.

"Is she still mad at me?" Mina mumbles against her skin, sounding small. Dahyun bites the inside of her cheek. Oh.

"She's not mad at you," Dahyun shifts, holding Mina tighter, "Jeongyeon-unnie just—she doesn't like it when you push yourself too much."

Dahyun could feel Mina's lips form into a pout more than she can see it. She raises her arm, combing her hand through Mina's hair. The older girl sighs against her, but the pout was still there, so Dahyun continues the motion. Dahyun waits. Mina sighs again.

"Are you mad at me?"

Dahyun smiles before answering, "Mina-unnie, you're literally hanging off me like a koala—do you think I'd let you use me as a tree branch right now if I was mad?"

Mina purses her lip. Then, without missing a beat: "I'm sorry."

“Mina-unnie..." Dahyun starts, shivering involuntarily, pulling up the comforter tighter to cover more of Mina's frame. She then worries her lip, struggling to articulate her next words, "I—we were worried more than anything. You quite literally looked like you were about to pass out before you went out."

"I swear, it's only a cold."

"And we're still worried anyway."

It was silent again, but Dahyun didn't like how this one felt.

"I shouldn't have shouted at Jeongyeon like that—not when—" Mina groans, frustration bubbling up her throat. "You even had to play referee. I'm just really sorry, Dahyunnie."

Dahyun cranes her neck to look into Mina's eyes, "Jeongyeon-unnie also feels bad for earlier. Apologize to each other. You could just kiss and make-up and it'll be fine."

"Dahyunnie!"

"What? It's true."

"Still..."

The pout on Mina's face is back in place and Dahyun tuts.

"Enough of that pouty face," Dahyun pokes Mina’s side, the older girl whining immediately after—then does it again when she sees the pout grow bigger—and again, until Mina bursts into a fit of giggles. Mina starts squirming away from her, shrieking before throwing a pillow at the younger girl. Dahyun releases a muffled 'oof' when it hits her face. Still, she was relentless, continuing to tickle Mina with a goofy smile on her face. Bright laughs fill the room as they roll around the bed. Mina finally gives in when Dahyun starts to tickle the soles of her feet.

“Okay, I’ll—haha—oh my god—I’ll stop! I’ll stop pouting—Ah, Hyunnie!”

“You’re sure you won’t be mopey anymore?” Dahyun ceases the tickling, looking up at Mina. And it was such a ridiculous sight, to see Dahyun beaming as she holds Mina’s foot. Mina chuckles, then nods. Dahyun beams brighter, breathing out an ‘okay’ through the large smile on her face. Dahyun was so gorgeous and Mina couldn’t resist, leaning forward to kiss Dahyun. The younger immediately responds, melting in Mina's arms, slotting against her easily.

Dahyun pulls away for air and Mina chases after her lips. Dahyun giggles at the look on the Mina's face when she moves her head farther away, then gives her an affectionate peck before she has a chance to pout again.

They climb down the bed after giving each other more playful kisses, walking out of their bedroom hand in hand. They find Jeongyeon in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot of something. It smelled a lot like chicken soup from where they were standing. Dahyun recognized it as the food Jeongyeon cooked earlier, recalling the older girl muttering and cursing at herself with furrowed brows as she was prepping for the soup after Mina left that morning. Jeongyeon’s back was facing them, oblivious to her surroundings.

As if in sync, they creep slowly towards the older girl, both having the same idea. They exchange glances before pouncing.

Jeongyeon screams, almost dropping the ladle in her hand, quickly switching off the stove with the other and moving the pot of soup away.

Jeongyeon turns around with a huff, "You two almost gave me a heart attack—I could've dropped the soup!"

Jeongyeon pointing at the two of them with her ladle was a comical sight, and Dahyun would've laughed if the older girl wasn't glaring. Jeongyeon is quite scary when she's annoyed, especially when she nags at them like this.

Mina sneezes. Jeongyeon stops talking, whipping her head towards the sound, just in time to see Mina sneeze again. Dahyun casts her a concerned glance and Jeongyeon reaches for the pot, walking to the cupboards after. Dahyun guides Mina to the dining table as Jeongyeon scurries around the room.

Not even a minute later, Jeongyeon is placing bowls of hot soup and freshly cooked rice in front of them before sitting down.

Jeongyeon gives chopsticks to Mina and herself, a spoon and fork for Dahyun, then says, "Eat first, we'll talk again later."

"It's just a cold—"

Mina tries, but Jeongyeon cuts her off quickly, "Later." Jeongyeon's gaze softens when she sees Mina deflate at her harsh tone, "After we eat. Please."

Jeongyeon looks at Mina pleadingly. Mina purses her lips, knowing how much Jeongyeon hates pleading. She felt Dahyun's hand reaching for hers under the table and she takes it, intertwining their hands before nodding at Jeongyeon. Mina squeezes once, knowing that Dahyun was doing the same with Jeongyeon with her other hand.

They finish quickly, with Dahyun trying to lighten the mood by sharing anecdotes from her day. Jeongyeon only maintains a strained expression. Mina gives her smiles at least, although tight-lipped ones. Both of them listen attentively but it was obvious that things were tense between them.

After several awkward minutes, Dahyun wordlessly brings their untensils and bowls to the sink, giving Jeongyeon and Mina time to talk amongst themselves.

It seems like Dahyun won't be returning until they talk it out. Jeongyeon hesitates to speak first, so Mina does it for her.

"I'm sorry. For yelling at you earlier. For not listening," Mina meets Jeongyeon's eyes, holding her gaze.

Jeongyeon stares back at her, eyes softening, "I'm sorry, too," Jeongyeon clears her throat, "I actually called Nayeon-unnie to—um, to check up on you and she scolded me. She said you looked so sulky at the office."

"Well, you were mad at me," Mina mumbles, lower lip jutting out.

Jeongyeon chuckles at the sight before clearing her throat again, "I missed you. I wish you would just let us take care of you," she sighs, "I also wish you wouldn't work so hard, but that would be selfish of me."

Jeongyeon averts her eyes and Mina couldn't take it anymore, getting up from her chair to kneel in front of Jeongyeon, cupping her jaw to mash their lips together. Jeongyeon sighs into the kiss when Mina moves up to sit on her lap. Jeongyeon pulls away first, resting her hand on Mina's nape before she presses their foreheads together. They search each other's eyes, exchanging silent apologies and promises. Dahyun chooses that moment to walk back in the dining area, holding up three pints of ice cream along with three spoons.

"Ah, I knew you would just kiss and make up," Dahyun announces cheerily, wiggling her eyebrows at Mina when she sees the tip of Jeongyeon's ears turn red.

Mina giggles, beaming when she notices the ice cream, "Is that mint-choco chip?"

Jeongyeon perks up at that, turning her head, "Dahyun! Mina can't have sweets yet! Especially frozen ones—she hasn't fully recovered from her cold," she nags, but her words fall on deaf ears.

Mina gets up from Jeongyeon's lap, reaching for the ice cream and Dahyun happily gives it to her with a spoon.

"Don't just ignore me you two! Argh," she whines out, then relents with a grumble of, "You better have gotten me mint-choco, too."

"Movie night?" Mina and Dahyun ask in unison.

Jeongyeon doesn't even fight the smile forming on her face, giving both of them cheek kisses.

"Movie night. After we wash the dishes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping that wasn't too bad :'D Also, there's really not enough interaction between Dahyun and Jeongyeon here and I am SAD. I'll redeem myself in the future. Hopefully. :')
> 
> Yell at me in the bird app, I'm @highonheinz :D


End file.
